


Waiting

by TaraAzzan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraAzzan/pseuds/TaraAzzan
Summary: Darcy Lewis has no problem waiting, after all life is full of waiting and meeting her soulmate is just another thing to wait for.





	Waiting

Darcy Lewis didn’t mind waiting and really when it came to life, waiting was such a big part of it you didn’t have much choice so really it wouldn’t do her much good. So she just learned to roll with things and wait for what life had to give her.  
Waiting to be old enough to stay home by herself, old enough to drive, to be done with high school, waiting for pop tarts to pop.  
The closes she had ever come to letting waiting get the better of her was when Shield had stolen her iPod along with all of Jane’s science stuff and she had had to wait to get it back, but in her defense she hadn’t been sure she would get it back.  
So the one thing that most girls her age were waiting for with so little patients was just another thing she didn’t mind waiting for.  
After all her soulmate would show up when he showed up and not a moment sooner.  
Honestly she hadn’t even looked at his words to her in years, not because she didn’t care, but because they were on her lower back and she had to twist around in front of a mirror just to see them.  
But anyway here she sat feet resting on the coffee table waiting for Jane.  
They were going to have a girls night, though at this point she was fairly sure that Jane had forgotten about it and she had yet to decide if she should go on a mission to rescue Jane from the lab or just keep scrolling through her phone looking at cat memes.  
She heard the elevator doors slide open and she looked up in surprise thinking for all of two seconds that maybe she had underestimated Jane, but saw that it was just that one shield dude that she couldn’t remember the name of, but secretly thought was kind of cute.  
He was probably here to see one of the avengers about some world saving thing or another.

“Hey! What’s up, Secret agent man?” she asked grinning at him.

He turned to look at her and for a moment she thought he looked surprised, but then he just smiled slightly.

“I came to to speak with Captain Rogers, but after that would you like to go on a date with me?” he asked.

Darcy’s jaw dropped open, just because she hadn’t looked at her soulmates words in years, did not mean she had forgotten what they said.  
For a good part of the beginning of her life she had wondered who Captain Rogers was, but that was before she had decided that she was just going to roll with things and she guessed it was because of this, that even when she had meant Captain America and she knew his last name was Rogers she had been calling him Steve the whole time and it had not crossed her mind that he was Captain Rogers and would bring her closer to finding her soulmate, thinking about her soulmate she realized she was still staring at him with her mouth opened and quickly closed it.  
She was sure she saw amusement in his eyes.

“Yeah that sounds great.” She agreed a grin finding it’s way back to her face.

“I’ll be back soon.” He told her and as she watched him leave in search of Steve she realized that she still couldn’t remember Secret agent mans name, that and she needed to call Jane and let her know she was cancelling even though she doubted Jane even remembered.

“Yes?” a distracted Jane asked over the phone.

“I was just calling to say we are going to have to reschedule girls night.” Darcy informed her.

“Darcy, I’m so sorry I forgot.” Jane apologized. “ It’s not to late, I’m sure we could still do it.”

“Thanks, but I got a better offer.” Darcy said smiling at the thought. “Hey, you know that one agent guy who came back from the dead?”

“Yes, What about him?” Jane asked and Darcy could hear a little confusion in her friends voice.

“What’s his name?”

“Phil Coulson.” Jane told her. “Why? And what do you mean you got a better offer?”

Darcy grinned. “Going on a date with my soulmate, Phil Coulson!”

Jane gave a screech of surprise, but Darcy hung up on her before she could say more.  
She looked up as her soulmate reentered the room again apparently done with what ever it was he needed to see Steve about.  
Her grin widened. Yeah she didn’t mind waiting at all, because waiting was always worth it.

“Ready?” Secret agent man asked as he came toward her and she jumped up from her seat and looping her arm with his gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Yeah definitely worth it she thought as she took in his slightly surprised smile.


End file.
